Everytime
by Jax31583
Summary: In 1945 an evil was released upon the school of Hogwarts by Tom Riddle, but to Seventh year Slytherin Ellena that didn't matter. Now she's graduated from Hogwarts and is twnety years old, but she's returned to Hogwarts to relive that year full of memories


**Author's Penname: **Jax31583

**Story Genre:** Harry Potter

**Story Title:** Everytime

**Author's Notes:** 1) I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowlings.

2) I did not write the song in this story, but Britney Spears sang it. I know. I don't like her, personally, but I really like this song.

3) The names used in this story are from an RPG, they are not original names, except for the few that I couldn't remember.

**Everytime**

In the year 1945, Ellena Bulstrode was a seventh year Slytherin, during a time where Hogwarts' history was changed forever. A deadly fear struck the school, which had teachers worried and the school was almost closed, because many of the students were dying; being murdered to be exact. Nevertheless, while the school and students feared what would happen next, the Slytherins didn't worry because they had no reason to. They knew that they were safe because of one person who was on their side… Tom Riddle.

However, now Ellena was twenty, graduated from Hogwarts, and much had changed for her. Since she had graduated, her appearance went from pretty and plain, to beautiful and mysterious. Her once wavy, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair was now straight, to her shoulder-blades, and it naturally had gone to a regular blonde color. Many had said that her hair had gone more blonde because over the years from when she graduated, she had become more of a Slytherin then she ever had been before. Her pale green eyes were cold now and they seemed as though they could see into a man's soul and see his greatest sin. It was as though her change had happened over night, and from then on, no one remembered the old Ellena Bulstrode.

The only traces of the forgotten side of Ellena that could be found were in her memories at Hogwarts, which she decided to visit while she was visiting home.

Once her carriage had dropped her off at the front of Hogwarts, she only had one place in mind to go to first. She wanted to go back to the beginning of where her little world was changed…

Slowly, Ellena walked up the long, spiraling staircase that was faintly lit by the floating candles on the stonewall. Her clean, crispy black robe swayed from side-to-side as she turned up the staircase, but it halted when she reached a large wooden door. She took a deep breath in before grasping the cold metal handle in her hand and pushing the sneaky door open. She stepped onto the smooth marble floor of the large circular room, which had a ceiling that disappeared into the darkness of itself. The Astronomy Tower was where it all began.

In 1945, Ellena was seventeen years old and what she was doing out so late was a mystery to her, but the bigger mysterious was what had possessed her to go to the Astronomy Tower so late. Something had attracted Ellena to go to the tower that night, but even as she journeyed up the spiral staircase in her long Slytherin robe and her school uniform, she had no idea what it was. The closer she got to the top of the tower, the more she heard the strange sound of music up there.

She carefully pushed open the large wood door to the Astronomy Tower, and the music poured out of it smoothly as she walked inside. She found that a Slytherin, Lukas, and a Ravenclaw, Anika, were waltzing around the marble floor in fluid movements. She watched them curiously for a moment, has one of the most sought after men in Hogwarts danced with a Ravenclaw late at night in the Astronomy Tower. However, it all became quite clear when Lukas gestured someone to step in and dance with Anika, and it was a popular Gryffindor, Bryan Potter.

Lukas and Anika weren't up in the Astronomy Tower dancing with one another, because they liked one another, it was because they were teaching someone to dance. Ellena slipped into the room to stand near the window when Lukas stepped back in to dance with Anika to show Bryan another move. It was odd for her to watch Lukas and be that close to him. She had seen him in the hallways before, but he never seemed to notice her, but she had never really tried to be noticed by him before, because he was always the attraction of every girl's eyes. He was suave, mysterious, charming, and dignified. Moreover, he was a Malfoy.

However, before Ellena realized what was going on, Bryan had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him to dance with him, while Lukas danced with Anika. Ellena glanced over at Lukas every now and then with her pale green eyes, while Bryan slowly danced her around the marble floor; occasionally stepping on her feet.

_Notice me, Take my hand_

Bryan noticed Ellena's glances, quickly switched partners with Lukas, and paired up with Anika, which left Ellena and Lukas both standing there awkwardly. Anika and Bryan bumped Ellena towards Lukas, and when she caught her stance again, she looked up at Lukas, who extended his hand to her to dance. She nervously slipped her hand into his and then she felt him place his other hand on her hip. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she placed her other hand on his shoulder and they began to glide across the marble floor.

The world around Lukas and Ellena seemed to disappear as they spoke softly to one another as they danced. They didn't even notice Bryan and Anika slip out of the Astronomy Tower to leave them alone. It was as if nothing seemed to matter except dancing with each other, even as the night grew long. They had never truly talked anytime before then, and yet in that short time of dancing with one another, they had become so close and had begun to fall for each other.

_Why are we, Strangers when, Our love is strong_

Eventually Ellena laid her head against Lukas' chest and closed her pale green eyes as she drifted to sleep. When Ellena awoke she was back in the Slytherin's commons room with a note in her hand from Lukas that read: Thank you for the dance.

However, that was just a distant memory in Ellena's head. She was older now and that was just young love, which was destined to never last.

_Why carrying on without me?_


End file.
